From Behind
by sinner316
Summary: Part 3 of the Carnal Pleasures series. When Clary is naked and alone, who comes to visit her in the night? Does she maybe like it more than she is letting on? You be the one to decide. I own nothing but the "barely there" plot. As always, I hope you enjoy reading my writings! Please leave feedback, both positive and constructive! Happy reading!


How long she sat in that cold, dirty room, strung up in a cage like a small defenseless bird, Clary didn't know. She figured it had to have been a day and a half since she had only had one or two people slip in long enough to give her scraps of food. She was almost thankful for the food, but then was repulsed, as she knew she was only given that luxury to keep her alive for more of Sebastian's cruel games.

Her stomach tightened with anxiety. How had her life come to this? She had been a part of the good guys. Wasn't good always supposed to triumph over evil? Clary laughed darkly at herself. _This is real life, Fray, not a fairytale,_ she thought.

Jolted out of her dark thoughts, Clary was startled to hear the fall of boots outside the room's door. With the opening of the door, Clary's muscles tightened in anticipation of who was coming in, not for a second forgetting that she was totally naked and suspended in the air. (And yes, she had taken off the nipple and clit clamps. _Fuck, Johnathan,_ she thought.)

However to her surprise, from behind the door stood a tall, and impressively broad man. She recognized him as one of the faces she had seen out in the crowd when Johnathan had publicly humiliated her the previous day. She remembered his face because through her mind's artistic eye, he reminded her of a dark angel.

His face held two beautiful, dark chocolate eyes, a chiseled, strong jaw, and on top sat short, brown hair, just begging to have hands run through it. His shoulders were massive, the width of his chest almost expanding the door. While Johnathan's strength was concealed in his slender form and his demonic abilities, this man's strength was on a physical display that would make any woman's ovaries explode. His stomach was rock hard and smooth, but Clary could tell he had abs of steel by the way his abdomen muscles moved with him under his shirt.

To her embarrassment, Clary felt a small rise in temperature near her loins and gasped, feeling herself redden in the face. She raked her eyes back up to his face and was startled to see him staring back at her, seemingly taking in her pleasing features as well.

The man took a couple of steps to the side and taking a hold of the rope on the wall, slowly lowered her cage so that it only hung a couple of feet off the ground.

He slowly walked the rest of the way to where she was and knelt down in front of her, peering through the caged door, "Hello, pet, my name is Liam. I believe my Lord Sebastian has given me some play time with my favorite kitten, _you_ ," he grinned, as her leering gaze raked over her pointed nipples and soft, red curls hiding her treasure.

A cold feeling settled in Clary's stomach and her mouth suddenly became very dry. She backed up as far as she could into the cage when Liam unlocked the cage with an opening rune using his stele, never once lowering his smoldering gaze from hers. She tried to swallow the forming lump in her throat.

When Clary made no move to exit the cage, Liam's face set into a snarl. Using the length of his well defined, masculine arms, he reached into the cage, wrapping his fist into Clary's hair and pulled her out. Clary landed on the cold, hard floor with a yelp. She started to struggle, but she felt the obedience rune start to burn and a force not of her own stilled her movements. _Sebastian,_ Clary thought sickeningly.

Liam dragged her by the hair a little ways from the cage. Clary's hands immediately tried to disentangle his hands, but he had a tight hold on her. Once he had chosen his spot, he forced Clary onto her hands and knees. "Stay just like that, pussy cat," he commanded, making Clary's spine tingle against his tone. He squatted down on his heels, and started stroking her as if he were actually petting his favorite kitten. He gently stroked her wavy, red hair, running his hands over her smooth back muscles and stilling once his hand washed over the curve of her firm bottom. He ran his rough fingers tips down the slit between her cheeks and they both shuddered deliciously.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Liam produced a ball gag, dangling it in front of Clary's nose, smirking as her eyes widened in horror. "You look like a screamer, kitten, but just for tonight, I want to be the only one to hear you scream in pleasure." He quickly stood over her back, straddling her with each powerful leg crushing her on either side. He stuffed the metal ball inside her mouth, nearly choking Clary, and quickly tied the leather endings behind her head.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and brought her head up so she could look into his eyes, "Feel that hard and smooth ball in your hot, little mouth?" he gripped himself so she could see his bulge, "You're making me so much harder, kitten. I wanna see if you're in heat."

He relinquished her head and began circling her. She listened to his heavy boot falls as he paced around her; she felt his eyes like a sticky glove running up and down her naked body. Not totally against her will, she felt her sex begin to form moisture between her legs. She couldn't lie to herself, if the circumstances were completely different, she might actually enjoy a little submission with a good looking guy like Liam, but what she felt now was terrifying- a bit thrilling, if she was totally honest, but terrifying.

Liam circled Clary and didn't overlook a signal inch of her. He was known for his charming good looks on the streets, but few knew the pleasures he took in the sheets. He had been in the crowd with the Endarkened Army when Sebastian had first "introduced" Clary to his army a couple of nights ago making her cum in front of them all. That image was now burned in the back of his mind forever. His sexual fantasies didn't stop with just her cumming, he had a whole list of sexual fantasies alphabetized he would gladly inflict on her, if his Lord would so grant it.

Seeing a woman cum wasn't at all new to Liam, but what struck him about Clary was her fiery, red hair. He had never taken a woman with red hair like hers. He had been pleased to see that she had a thick patch of just as fiery red hair around her cunt. He thought it matched the fire within him perfectly. He had had a hard time getting her out of his head all day, so when Sebastian had told him personally that she was at his disposal, he immediately took advantage.

Many of the Endarkened were too scared that it was a trap, not believing that Sebastian would share such a rare find in his sister. However, Liam was always a little too reckless with his life and thought nothing of it. He knew that if his life was ended balls deep in Clarissa Morgenstern's heavenly fire, he would surely die a happy man.

Clary's back stiffened when she heard Liam stop directly behind her and closed her eyes to the sound of him unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants to the ground with a thud.

He carefully knelt down behind her on his knees so that he was straddling her legs behind her. His erect penis was gently prodding the soft, yet firm entrance to her butt hole while he spoke to her in a whisper, "Sebastian told us that you were virtually untouched," he started rubbing his groin against the soft cushion of her butt pulling deep moans from the both of them. He used his strong, male hands to knead and caress the firm, twin globes of her ass. "Have you ever been taken from behind, kitten?" He used his hands to spread her cheeks and stilled his movements against her. Clary's mouth opened in a silent "O" shape as he gripped her in a tight hold against his groin, "Let me show you."

With one quick, powerful thrust, Liam buried himself in Clary's anal hole. Clary screamed from the force of the thrust, the sound muffled by the ball gag. Desperately Clary tried to crawl away, but Liam's strong hands had clamped down over her hips, pulling her back to him, trapping her against him. He rested his sex inside her trying not to lose his tight control as his eyes crossed with the clamping and unclamping of her anal walls against his engorged shaft.

When he finally felt her muscle loosen a fraction, he began an easy rhythm of pushing in and out of her. He used his hands to move her hips in and out for a more sharp sensation against his shaft. He was mesmerized by the sight of his penis slipping in and out of her ass cheeks as each cheek bounced and jiggled with the clash of their bodies. The sight was overwhelming. _Her cheeks made for a nice soft cushion to slap his balls on_ , he thought drunkenly.

Once Clary's muscles began to relax, the sharpness of his initial entry subsided. It took her body a few moments after he started pumping into her to switch from pain to pleasure. Clary had had no idea that sex like this could feel so good. With Liam's cock sliding in and out of her, his testicles were slamming against her engorged clitoris. Dual sensations of pleasure rippled up Clary's spine causing her to pant heavily and squeeze her eyes shut. Clary was so caught up in the throws of pleasure; she didn't realize that she had subconsciously started moving her own hips, freeing Liam's hands to rove over her body.

Pleasantly surprised that the red head was participating in their little dance, Liam decided to take the opportunity to explore other areas of her small body. He leaned over her frame so his abdomen was up against her back. He quickly snaked his hands around her waist, rubbing her belly in smooth circles, and finally settling on her breasts. Clary took in a deep breath at the firm groping of her breasts and arched her torso down into his hands leveraging for more contact.

Liam began circling her already hardened tits, rubbing his roughened finger tips over them, eliciting silent squeals of pleasure from Clary. He circled, pinched, pulled at the little things. He played with her cute, little nubs, simultaneously, relentlessly, and overwhelmingly. Clary was coming undone. Her arms began to shake. She knew for a fact she would have fallen from the sheer pleasure of it all if Liam's muscular arms and legs hadn't been holding her in her kneeled position against him. She groaned inwardly, she had traded one cage for another.

Yanking Clary up by her fiery red hair in his left hand, Sebastian's chest supported Clary's back as she strained up on her own knees. Liam panted, his hot breath hitting Clary's neck from behind. He pounded into her relentlessly, the only sound in the room was their combined panting and the sound of their skin slapping together hard and fast.

Liam knew he was about to finish and wanted to send Clary over the edge with him. He whispered in her ear, "Sebastian said no one was allowed to take you by your cunt before him, but he didn't say anything about fucking you with my fingers." So with his free hand, he snuck his right hand around her waist, finding her slick sex and immediately inserted two fingers.

Clary immediately arched her back and pelvis seeking contact. Interestingly, Clary noted, Liam's fingers were different from Sebastian's fingers. She noticed that Liam's were a bit thicker in relation to his more muscular, wide frame, compared to Sebastian's more slender fingers relating to his more slender frame. Each of Liam's fingers took up more room as he added them, making Clary feel as if she were full to the absolute brim.

His fingers thrusted in and out of her, moving in perfect timing with his pounding from behind her. She couldn't get enough. She gripped his hand in hers and worked with him on her own hot core, showing him the pace that she wanted. She ignored the chuckle she heard behind her ear and left his hand when she was satisfied with his pace.

Leaving his hand behind, she used her thumb to seek out her clit. Finding it in record time, by the shear size and throbbing of the little nub. She swirled her vaginal juices around the bulb, alternating between strokes and pinching. Clary quickly built herself into a powerful climax.

Clary saw flashes of light behind her closed eyes and felt herself tumble of the edge, letting a scream fall from her lips only for it to be muffled again by the restraining ball gag. She felt her vaginal walls tighten around Liam's stroking, muscular fingers sending him over the edge with her. He let out a moan into her hair as he emptied his seed into her throbbing anal core.

Both utterly spent from their orgasms, they both fell to the ground. Clary's slight frame was being crushed by Liam's muscular body. He lay there on top of her, still inside her, breathing heavily as he drifted back down to earth.

Finally feeling his sex relax inside of her, Liam pulled his shaft out of her, released the gag from her mouth and pushed away from her withering body. He sat up and gazed at the beautiful sight of a girl being ravaged by a good anal fuck. He smirked upon standing up on his feet to pull his pants back up. He was quickly annoyed when Clary still hadn't moved from her spot on the ground.

Kicking her, Liam growled, "Get back in your cage, you filthy whore." Clary gasped as the sharp kick connected with her ribs and began to get up to stand, but Liam had another idea. "Crawl, you have been a very naughty kitten," he sneered. Letting out a small whimper, Clary began crawling back to her cage.

Liam watched the unintentional, enticing swing of her hips as she made her slow crawl to the other side of the room. Restraining his aching shaft back into his pants, Liam quickly buckled himself back up and strolled over to where Clary was sitting in her cage once again.

"You are one tight fuck, pussy cat, you know that? A perfect bitch in heat." He squatted down and was feasting on Clary's ravaged appearance. He smirked and closed the cage door with a click of the lock. "Next time, I'll be balls deep in your hot, little pussy." Walking back towards the door, he hoisted her cage once more into the air where he had found her and with one final glance and chuckle Clary's way, he was out the door.

Clary finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She had been taken so hard, so fast. She felt like she had been ripped at the seams. She was embarrassed to admit to herself that she had partially enjoyed it there at the end.

Unable to sit directly on her bottom, Clary scrunched her tiny frame into a ball, lying on her side, desperately praying for sleep, or even death, to take her away.


End file.
